Heart disease is very serious and often requires emergency operations to save lives. A main cause of heart disease is the accumulation of plaque inside the blood vessels, which eventually occludes the blood vessels. Common treatment options available to open up the occluded vessel include balloon angioplasty, rotational atherectomy, and intravascular stents. Traditionally, surgeons have relied on X-ray fluoroscopic images that are planar images showing the external shape of the silhouette of the lumen of blood vessels to guide treatment. Unfortunately, with X-ray fluoroscopic images, there is a great deal of uncertainty about the exact extent and orientation of the stenosis responsible for the occlusion, making it difficult to find the exact location of the stenosis. In addition, though it is known that restenosis can occur at the same place, it is difficult to check the condition inside the vessels after surgery with X-ray.
A currently accepted technique for assessing the severity of a stenosis in a blood vessel, including ischemia causing lesions, is fractional flow reserve (FFR). FFR is a calculation of the ratio of a distal pressure measurement (taken on the distal side of the stenosis) relative to a proximal pressure measurement (taken on the proximal side of the stenosis). FFR provides an index of stenosis severity that allows determination as to whether the blockage limits blood flow within the vessel to an extent that treatment is required. The normal value of FFR in a healthy vessel is 1.00, while values less than about 0.80 are generally deemed significant and require treatment.
Often intravascular catheters and guide wires are utilized to measure the pressure within the blood vessel, visualize the inner lumen of the blood vessel, and/or otherwise obtain data related to the blood vessel. To date, guide wires containing pressure sensors, imaging elements, and/or other electronic, optical, or electro-optical components have suffered from reduced performance characteristics compared to standard guide wires that do not contain such components. For example, the handling performance of previous guide wires containing electronic components have been hampered, in some instances, by the limited space available for the core wire after accounting for the space needed for the conductors or communication lines of the electronic component(s), the stiffness of the rigid housing containing the electronic component(s), and/or other limitations associated with providing the functionality of the electronic components in the limited space available within a guide wire.
Further, a problem with existing pressure and flow guide wires is that the coil(s) defining the distal tip of the device can be fragile and prone to unwanted bending or kinking. In that regard, the small diameter and high flexibility of the coil(s) limits the structural integrity that can be provided. Further, the rigid nature of the sensor housing adjacent to the coil(s) causes additional stress to be applied to the coil(s) during use, especially when traversing complex vasculature with many curves and turns. As a result, the handling and performance of the guide wires can be reduced because of the limitations of the coil(s).
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved intravascular devices, systems, and methods that include one or more electronic, optical, or electro-optical components.